The accusation
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Jessie and James are having an argument. James grievously offends her. He meets an old friend and talks about his feelings. Will Jessie forgive him? Rocketshipping hints.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

The accusation

Jessie thumped the table with her fist. She would have liked to throw a heavy object after James, a vase, a book from the shelf or her brand spanking new Pokeball. She was beside herself with rage.

„You call me a failure? Why don't you take a look in the mirror", she shouted.

„As if it was my fault that we didn't catch this yellow mouse", James snorted angrily.

„It is your fault! After all, it was your brilliant plan to use electricity-repelling gloves, bought at a shady market stand. I knew from the start that we can't confide in the vendor, it was the same guy that sold you that Magikarp several years ago. But no, James is so naive and bona fide he would even trust his Pokémon to Team Rocket", Jessie shook her head, it was absurd.

„So, why didn't you warn me, you wiseacre? Oh, I know, because you were busy getting your hair done and painting your nails. You're so narcisstic, Jess! Even if I was finding myself in risk of death you wouldn't worry, you wouldn't even pay attention to it, you would be self-absorbed, head in the clouds, like always!", he reproached Jessie for her cocky and presumptous traits. So far, he didn't bother about her blemishes and how she tried to get rid of them, but today's accusations were the straw to break the camel's back.

„You're a birdbrain! It isn't my job to get you out of the mess you're in! Why should I even maintain this Team? We argufy without cessation, we quarrel about trivialties, we offend each other, call each other names...What is the sense and value of running all over the world with teammates, who wished you'd better evaporate soon", Jessie was devastated but she would have never expected James' reaction for giving him a reality check.

„Fine! Why don't you get lost! Just like your mother did!", he yelled.

Silence.

It was dead quiet. Meowth held its breath. Did James really say that?

‚I must have misheard him', it thought.

Jessie stared unbelievingly at him. Her eyes filled with tears. She had already heard countless offenses but this was the ultimate slander. She was appalled, James knew how much pain she felt remembering her mother and how hard it was to accept the uncertainty. Jessie took a huge step backwards, turned on her heels and ran out of the building that served as a recreation room.

James reached out his hand, trying to retrieve her but she avoided him.

He had gone too far, and he knew it.

„Go and get her, buddy", Meowth laid a paw on his shoulder.

„No", James stared at the floor. Did he once and for all screw their friendship? What a complete fool he was. He did not mean to offend Jessie to such an extent, but he had left her heartbroken and now she was creeping through the night totally disoriented.

James fetched the keys.

„What are yous up to?", Meowth wanted to know.

„I need some time on my own", James left the small house direction city centre.

He entered one of the numerous bars around the place, sat down at the counter and ordered a pineapple juice. He blamed himself for acting off his chops. He wanted to box his ears and hit his head against the wall. James judged himself as a boorish and churlish fellow companion. Jessie got hurt, hurt because of his malicious tongue. He took a sip of his drink. Could he make up for damage?

At first, he didn't notice that someone sat down next to him. It was a young man, wearing an orange shirt and a military green waistcoat. He turned to James, looking at him in disbelief.

„James? Is it really you?", the lights were dim and the boy had some difficulties recognizing faces.

James choked on his beverage, coughed, puffed and blew.

The boy pat him on the back.

„Oh, hello Brock", he narrowly produced a greeting. „Long time no see", he cleared his throat.

„What are you doing here?", Brock asked.

„Jessie and I had an argument and I grievously offended her", James sighed deeply.

Brock took his barstool and closed in.

„Do you want to talk about it?", he offered.

James gazed at his empty glass.

„You know Brock, I really like Jessie but tonight I might have ruined our strong bond forever. I upbraid this woman for her beauty craze, called her selfish and smug and the worst part is I picked on her mother", he tried to keep his countenance.

„What's wrong with her mom?", Brock asked.

„Have I never told you about Jessie's past?", James lift an eyebrow. Brock knew Team Rocket's life and plans to a greater or lesser extent, James had not just once poured his heart out in front of him but it seemed that he had left out one of the most important stories behind this trio, being doomed to failure.

„No, I think you skipped this one", Brock replied.

„Jessie's mother was a class A Rocket too. She went on an expedition to find Mew but she never turned back, so the majority assumes that she didn't make it and I was so stupid and accused my best friend of following the same line, I taunted her", James put his foot down. He had endangered not only a true and intimate amity but also any chance of a possible relationship with his magenta-haired friend and Brock was aware of James' feelings for Jessie.

„How will I ever make it up to her? I can't imagine working for Team Rocket without this high-mettled dame next to me. She's my guardian angel, my muse, my paladin, my valuable companion, she took the rap for my mistakes, suffered from my miscarried inventions, flew through the air because of my clumsniess and lack of self-control, to be honest with you, she gives me a reason to live, to wake up in the morning and forget about my messed up childhood. She might not be a noblewoman and yes, decency and good manners aren't her strong points, but her unshakeable willpower and her courage to face life are nothing to sneeze at", James imagined him and Jessie sitting in the dining room after another unsuccessful day of hunting. Jessie told him that no matter how many times they would blast off, as long as they'd be together that's nothing to her. All she ever needed was his company, someone at her side to replace her non existant family.

„That's pretty tough!", Brock exclaimed.

„Right? Tell me what to do", James begged. 

He and Brock had been friends for some time now. James had saved him from the worst, he had protected him from an attacking swarm of Vespiquen, knowing that Brock was allergic to bee stings. James wasn't the cold-hearted and indifferent person Ash and Misty thought he was. He had found a good pal in Brock but they had to meet secretly and not letting it go any further.

„Defuse the situation. You're upset and she might be mad with anger, besides you lacerated her feelings. You both need to calm down and then try to apologize, tell her the exact same thing you told me a couple of minutes ago. Tell her how you sense, what she means to you and perhaps she's going to forgive you", Brock said.

„Do you know how many people tried to mess up her life? She got the brush-off from several men, she grew up at the orphanage, without love, without a family, she's been out of luck her whole life and all I can say is: beat it! I should protect her, support her and care for her and everything I do is making her existence even more miserable", James fought against his tears.

The bar door opened and there was a slim figure paving the way to James and Brock.

„It's Jessie", James whispered. „She can't see us sitting here together, sipping drinks. Hurry up!"

Brock fetched his purse and walked to the rear exit. He waved his friend goodbye.

„See you tomorrow, keep your powder dry!", James called.

Jessie approached her lavender-haired friend. James stood up, he wanted to grab her hand but she flinched.

„Jessie, I'm so sorry for what I said to you! It was wrong and inappropriate. I should have left your mother out of it, she didn't do it on purpose, oh Jessie, I apologize", he burst into tears.

Jessie put a finger on his mouth. 

„Shh, James! Don't cry like a baby! We both acted out of sorts. We should once and for all stop blaming each other for mutual mistakes, we should stop exhausting each other, I thought we were a team, a team you can't manage to get apart. I took a walk through the forest and I thought about past days, we promised each other a lifetime support and friendship, don't let fury and desperation destroy this bond. You know my temper and sometimes I'm simply overreacting. If we can't steal Pikachu today, let's try again tomorrow, we've got all the time in the world, and if we stick together and work on a cleverly devised machine, I'm sure we will manage to snatch that electric rat. Without you, there's no Team Rocket, because you're the glue that holds us together, without Meowth, there's no Team Rocket, it's the creative mind, without me there's no Team Rocket, because I'm your fruitful inspiration", she smiled.

„I forgive you, James. Let's forget about the past and move on, more dangerous and feared than ever before", she took his hand and shook it.

„Let's do it, Jess", he put on a grin.

„By the way, who did you speak with? An old acquaintance?", she wondered.

„Yes, kinda", James winked at the audience.

THE END


End file.
